


beast of burden

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Never was an invitation to meet parents so fraught with nerves.But Darcy's nerves are adorable, so Johnny doesn't mind.





	beast of burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Beast of Burden by the Rolling Stones (1978) || for queenspuppet

“I mean, it’s fine… if you don’t want to go…” Darcy said, backtracking immediately.  "It’s just like… dinner with my parents it’s literally no big deal.  I mean, they’re only gonna be here for like… a week anyway…"

Johnny’s words caught in his throat. Not because he didn’t want to speak, but because he didn’t know what he wanted to say first.

“I know that we haven’t really had the talk about what we are? You know?”  She was rambling.

He opened his mouth, but she placed her hand over it, literally shushing him before he could tell her that he’d love to meet her parents.  That he’d love to see the people who made her.  She was such a wonderful and special person, her parents had to be as well.

She was adorable, still rambling.

So he took a page from her book, reaching out for her waving hands, and kissing her silent.  He swiped his tongue between her lips, tasting the orange juice she’d just drank. Tangy and chilled.

“Johnny…” she protested, her voice muffled before she broke off the kiss. “I’m serious.  I’m not trying to trap you, okay?  I just asked and I wasn’t even thinking and that’s a lie, I was totally thinking, but I chickened out so don’t like… hold me to this, okay?”

“You don’t want me to meet them?” he asked, finally able to get a word in when she paused for a breath.

“Not if you don’t want to…” she said, reaching down to lace her fingers with his.  "I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.  And I really don’t want you to like… think I’m trying to trap you into a relationship or anything, okay?“  She brought both of his hands up, pressing kisses to his knuckles and he couldn’t help it.

"I love you,” he said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

She stopped. Froze.  A slight smile playing on her lips before she spoke.  "Are you serious?“

"Yes,” he said, chuckling and tugging his hands free. “I love you.  And in light of this, I would also love to meet your parents.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“Darce,” he said pointedly, leaning over to kiss her lips.  "I don’t just  _say_  stuff.“

"You love me?”

He nodded.  "I do. And you don’t have to say it back or anything, but–“

"I do, though!” she said.  "I do.  I love you too, Johnny.“

He could barely contain himself, settling for another kiss and a grin so wide it hurt.  "So like… um… when am I meeting your parents?”

“Brunch on Thursday?”

“Sounds perfect. I love brunch.”

“You don’t either,” she scoffed.

“No, I don't… but I do love you.”

She blushed even darker.  "Johnny…"

“Darcy…”

“Just… kiss me again.” She was laughing, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers toying with his hair.  Did she know what he’d do for her?

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
